1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle of the pull strap type which includes a metal strip with a molded plastic covering theraround, and fasteners through each end for fastening the handle to a portion of a vehicle or other structure, with recesses in the covering at each end detachably engaged with the fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handles are used with many items such as luggage, bags, and in automotive vehicles such as buses, trucks, vans and cars. Automotive vehicles require a wide variety and number of handles for use on doors, headliners, the backs of seats and other locations to assist passengers in opening and closing doors, and for support when riding, entering or disembarking from vehicles.
The handles must be relatively inexpensive, of attractive appearance, sturdy and capable of withstanding a lot of abuse, and designed for easy assembly during the mass production of vehicles, but easily removable if desired.
The prior art handles in common use with automotive vehicles or other structures are of many varieties, but the most common type includes a central strap portion which is of plastic reinforced with a steel strip. The ends of the strap are usually captured in housing of molded chromed plastic, with a removable snap-in or adhesively retained cover, which conceals a retainer pin, that attaches the housing to a portion of an automotive vehicle. The prior art covers are difficult to remove without damaging them, and are time consuming to install and to remove. Other versions are used which do not have an outer housing, but have recesses in the handle which are fitted with removable plugs to provide access for insertion and removal of retainer pins into the recess and engagement with a portion of the vehicle. The plug approach is less than satisfactory as the plugs often fall out, become lost, and present an unsightly appearance, or they become wedged in so tightly that removal causes disfigurement of the handle.
It is desirable to provide handles that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured on conventional equipment, and which provide a superior grip as well as a finished appearance.
The handle of the invention provides a durable product, which is easy to assemble and disassemble to a vehicle or other structure, does not require any separate parts, and does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art devices.